Prehistoric Life Documentaries
KB's Prehistoric Life Documentaries series (also known as the Brief Histories or KB Prehistoric Life series) is a collection of films that are produced and made by KB Fan Fiction. The aim of the series is to recreate extinct animals and present them as a wildlife documentary film. The Brief Histories series highlights the evolutionary history of a certain group of animals. The first two films garnered KB awards for their high-quality performances and effects. Brief Histories series * A Brief History of Reptiles (2013) This film is focused on the evolution of reptiles starting from their emergence during the Carboniferous period and also highlights the rise, success, and the demise of the dinosaurs and other reptiles in the Mesozoic Era. It is KB Fan FIction’s 92nd feature film and it won the 2013 KB Award for Best Picture. It later won the Golden Samurai at the 2017 Asian Fan Fiction Film Festival in Osaka, Japan. * A Brief History of Birds (2014) This film is a sequel to A Brief History of Reptiles, and its focus is on the evolutionary history of birds, starting from their branching out from the dinosaur family followed by their diversification in the Cenozoic Era. It won the 2014 KB Award for Best Actor for the film’s narrator. It is KB Fan Fiction’s 127th feature film. * A Brief History of Whales (2015) This film recounts the evolution of whales. It is KB Fan Fiction’s 160th feature film. * A Brief History of Sharks (2018) This film recounts the evolution of sharks. It is KB Fan Fiction’s 230th feature film. * A Brief History of Amphibians (2019) This film focuses on the evolutionary history of amphibians, beginning with their fish origins in the Devonian and their rise during the Paleozoic and early Mesozoic. Stand-alone documentaries * Sea Monsters (2013) This film travels through time to encounter many prehistoric marine creatures that lived during, before, and after dinosaurs. It is KB Fan Fiction’s 87th feature film. * Giants of Mongolia (2016) This film focuses on five individual Mongolian dinosaurs and recounts their survival throughout a period of drought. It is KB Fan Fiction’s 173rd feature film. * Cambrian: Life Begins (2017) This film focuses on four individual Cambrian species and recounts their survival throughout a period of time. It is KB Fan Fiction’s 205th feature film and it won the 2017 KB Award for Best Picture. * Last Days of the Dinosaurs (2018) This film focuses on the final days of the Cretaceous period in five different zones, when the non-avian dinosaurs became extinct. The film is based on recent research on dinosaur extinction, and is KB Fan Fiction’s 222nd feature film. * The Ice Age (2018) This film focuses on megafaunal life during the Ice Age (30,000 years ago) on several animals including a herd of woolly mammoths, a Smilodon pack and a tribe of humans. It is KB Fan Fiction’s 227th feature film. * Biggest Killer Dinos (2020) This film highlights the most famous killer dinosaurs: Allosaurus, Tyrannosaurus rex, Spinosaurus ''and ''Giganotosaurus. * Triassic World: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2020) This film showcases the early history of dinosaurs in the Triassic period, based on the latest discoveries. * Dinosaur Days of China (2020) This film highlights the evolutionary history of Chinese dinosaurs. * The Cruel Sea (2020) This film focuses on a year in the life of the Jurassic sea, 160 million years ago. * Dinosaur Days of Africa (TBA) This film highlights the evolutionary history of African dinosaurs and is planned to focus on four different regions: Egypt, Niger, Tanzania and South Africa. The Late Cretaceous segment will be set in the island of Madagascar. Timeline of films The epilogues of the Brief Histories series are set in the modern age, highlighting the modern representatives of each animal group focused by the films. Category:Films Category:KB Prehistoric Life Documentaries Category:Documentaries